


nightmare

by hyuckieluv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chronic Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Renjun Has PTSD, Short One Shot, Soft Na Jaemin, They Love Renjun, This is a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: he couldn’t face the darkness just yet, not after the way it’d crept into his mind whilst he slept.





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> before u give me crap i have diagnosed ptsd and insomnia and struggle with horrible chronic nightmares and i wrote this as a way to vent. i hope u enjoy anyway!<3

For someone who’d struggled with chronic nightmares for the majority of his life, you’d think that Renjun would be used to it by now. But despite how many times his sleep had been plagued by disturbing images and terrifying scenarios, he still woke up in a cold sweat with fear lodged deep in his heart. He was careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriends as he slowly sat up, eyes straining against the darkness of their bedroom. 

With his heart pumping, he shakily reached over Jeno and plucked his phone from the bedside table, pressing the home button and letting out a small sigh of relief as the bright light provided some sense of security for the panicked boy. Thanks to his phone, he could see that the demon he’d seen sitting by the wardrobe when he’d first opened his eyes was actually just a pile of laundry that they’d failed to put away that evening. 

He took a deep breath and carefully maneuvered his way out of bed, crawling off the edge of the mattress and pulling on the hoodie he’d tossed onto the floor before going to sleep. Sleeping with two other people could get very warm, seeing as both Jeno and Jaemin were practically human heaters and he always ended up wedged between them seeing as he was the smallest. 

Renjun was careful as he opened the door just enough for him to slip out, immediately flicking on the hallway lights. He rubbed his eyes as he wandered into the kitchen, also making sure to turn those lights on before he opened the cupboard above the sink and retrieved a glass. He examined it for a few moments, mind wandering, and sighed before filling it to the brim with water. 

He stood stiffly as he drank, the cool liquid soothing his dry throat as he tried to reel in his thoughts. They wanted to creep away, to let him think he was unsafe in his own apartment and that he and his boyfriends were in danger. Although he knew that if there was a real danger, Jeno, who was training to be a police officer, would likely be able to handle it. 

“Renjun?” He practically jumped out of his skin when a deep voice spoke up from behind him, almost letting the glass slip from his grip as he whirled around. His heart didn’t stop racing even when he registered that it was just Jaemin and that his boyfriend had likely just been woken by either the lack of Renjun’s presence at his side or the sudden light from outside. “Baby, what’re you doing?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Nightmare,” Renjun mumbled as he put the glass down, wiping a bit of water that’d fallen from his chin. Jaemin frowned and crossed the tiled floor, wrapping his arms ever so gently around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“It’s getting bad again, huh?” He asked, tucking a strand of Renjun’s dark hair behind his ear. Renjun could only muster up a hopeless nod. 

“I’m so scared all the time. I just want to sleep,” he rasped, slumping forward and allowing himself to rest against Jaemin’s chest. 

“I know honey,” Jaemin soothed, his fingers gently brushing along his trembling shoulders. “Do you want to come back to bed? You don’t have to sleep, but you should be comfortable,” Jaemin offered, not liking the way Renjun shivered in the chilly kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Renjun’s voice was quiet, but he allowed Jaemin to guide him back down the hall and into their room, leaving the lights on to help show his boyfriend that their apartment was not a dangerous or scary place. When the two slipped back into the bedroom, Jeno was awake and blinking at them sleepily. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, gravelly voice rumbling low in his throat. 

“Injunnie had another nightmare,” Jaemin said softly, shutting and locking the door behind him. Renjun pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands as he crawled back to his spot in the centre of the bed, happily nestling himself into Jeno’s side. Jeno shifted to wrap an arm around his shoulders, kissing the top of his rumpled hair. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jeno asked, and Renjun was glad that he’d turned the lamp on. He couldn’t face the darkness just yet, not after the way it’d crept into his mind whilst he slept. 

“Not right now,” Renjun mumbled, sniffling slightly. 

“That’s alright,” Jaemin said, lifting the covers and sliding in on Renjun’s other side. He rested his chin on Renjun’s shoulder, his hands rubbing soothing circles on his lower back as a calm silence lapsed over them. 

“Do you think you need to start taking your meds again?” Jeno questioned, keeping his voice light and free of any aggression. Renjun frowned slightly, unsure of how to respond. 

“You don’t have too,” Jaemin cut in quickly. “We’re just worried about you, baby. We don’t like to see you suffer.” 

“I know,” Renjun mumbled, a feeling of certain vulnerableness creeping up on him. He took a deep breath. “I’m just so tired. I want to sleep, but every time I close my eyes all I feel is fear.” 

Jeno and Jaemin were silent for a moment. 

“I can’t even begin to imagine what that feels like baby,” Jeno’s eyes were sad, but only because he wished that he could do something that would make Renjun’s nightmares go away. 

“You’re so brave. You know that, right?” Jaemin sounded so utterly in awe of his boyfriend that it made Renjun’s face heat up. 

“I’m not,” Renjun immediately tried to deny it, but Jaemin would simply not allow him to think such nonsense about himself. 

“You are. You’ve been through hell, Renjun. And even though most people find peace in sleeping, sometimes you can’t even do that. You’re the strongest person I know,” Jaemin kissed his cheek softly, his lips warm and familiar. 

“Jaemin’s right,” Jeno agreed, chuckling softly. “You’re so strong, baby. We love you. So much.” 

“I love you guys too,” Renjun’s lips quirked up into a smile, and he finally felt the tension in his shoulders begin to loosen.

“Let’s lay down, yeah?” Jaemin suggested and Renjun nodded, slowly sinking back into the pillows and shimmying his hips slightly as his boyfriends to pulled the covers up over his waist. He finally allowed his tired eyes to flutter shut as Jeno began peppering his face with adoring kisses and Jaemin cuddled impossibly closer, humming softly under his breath in the way that he knew was soothing to Renjun/

“We’ll be here when you wake up. Love you,” Jeno’s voice already sounded distant as Renjun allowed drowsiness to wash over him, wrapping him in a warm blanket and protecting him from all the dangers of the outside world. 

“Love you,” Renjun’s voice was slurred as he allowed himself to rest, comfortable and safe tucked in between his two caring boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if u liked this pile of flaming hot garbage! also i wrote it after a nightmare, so i was half asleep and it's barely edited. love u all!


End file.
